A Pessimistic Mind
by kopycat101
Summary: Mars is a pessimistic bitch, which means she can't help but think the utter worse of everyone. Including one Lucas Diamond, Sinnoh's "savior" and the one who caused her world to spiral out of control. She has to go through the slow process of realizing that maybe he's not that bad; 'he's actually pretty bearable'.


**AN**: Whoooo- hey guys! I had some inspiration, lately... Unfortunately, I'm pushing back another story to churn this one out.

Anyways, a friend of mind REALLY likes Hesperiashipping. And she's having a contest...So, yeah, this was born. The actual piece for the contest is still under construction, and is in this universe of mine. (Mars goes clubbing and everything goes out of control. That's all I'll divulge.)

In my story...Well, Mars curses a storm and is quite the pessimistic bitch. Bear with me and her, please? Because, trust me, you'll want to punch your screen with whatever stupid shit she thinks and her odd dancing-awkwardly-around-the-truth-and-her-true-feelings that she does often.

Also, _italics_ and **bold** are for EMPHASIS. Italics are the lowest, bold is in the middle, and caps is the highest form. I know it's confusing and looks fucking stupid and there's _too much emphasis_, but...She emphasizes a lot in her mind, if that makes sense.

Anyway, I'LL STOP BABBLING AND GET ON WITH THIS. I'M SORRY THE AN'S SO LONG *dies*.

* * *

I _still_ can't fucking believe it.

So, after all the shit Team Galactic caused—all the Pokémon enslaved, all the buildings destroyed, all the people in **anguish** over our actions—we're pardoned.

We're fucking** pardoned**.

**Un. Fucking. **_**Believable**_**.**

What the **fuck** is in the twerp's head, anyway?! He **honestly** believes that we meant no harm, that we should just…Be let free? With NO repercussions?

What the hell is he **playing** at?!

It's stupid. It's fucking **stupid**. All we have to do is community service and go to some half-cracked therapy sessions or some shit, and we're let go. That's all the twerp (and, no, I will NOT say his fucking name, just because I'm **that** indignant) wants.

Never mind the fact that the lieutenants are going to currently serve a short span of jail time, we've pretty much got off **scott free**.

Except for our sociopathic leader, and Saturn. Saturn was second in command, and already went down the slippery slope of Cyrus-ness, so he's stuck with his over-glorified leader with a life sentence.

He didn't want to renounce Cyrus, so now he's stuck with him.

The others did, though. And even though I'm not much for, well, backing down or for confirming that I was wrong, I renounced Team Galactic and Cyrus too.

I never really wanted to follow him, anyway. I was there to prove myself, and to fill the barren, desolate space in my life and being. But I didn't think myself someone who'd so easily follow some guy bent on destroying the world or anything. I'm not a fucking _mareep_, thanks.

_Although_, that can't be said for all the others. Most of the grunts, especially, were suceptical to being brainless _buffoons_.

Anyway, I was the youngest lieutenant, and ironically enough, the least moronic and blind of them all. My goals were clear and weren't ever mucked-up by adoration to their leader or their cause. I was there for my own agenda.

Which, surprised the hell out of a lot of people. They honestly thought, 'Oh, Mars is a young gal that's driven to follow Cyrus' every waking moment'.

Honestly, that was more Saturn's thing, **not** mine. I just acted the part of a determined lieutenant; well, I kind of was, a bit, since I didn't want to fail myself.

It's… actually quite _discouraging_ that they automatically assumed that _I'd_ be the delusional, ultra follower. Show's how much _they_ know. Dumbasses, the lot of them…

But it still surprised people when I was in custody and readily denounced Cyrus right away. I didn't sugarcoat it either, or hesitate.

I gave them the facts.

That is, that I always knew Cyrus didn't care about anyone in Team Galactic, and that I never wanted to follow him but still joined anyway. I'd wanted to prove myself; that I **could** and **would** be an elite. I didn't take pleasure out of anything they did, that I was always disgusted with what drastic actions were taken in those operations.

And that I had no qualms with cutting any and all ties with Team Galactic.

I guess it took everyone off-guard that a commander would so readily write off their cause as a despicable one.

Well, everyone was in disbelief except _one_ person. _Him_.

That snot-nosed brat Diamond was the only one that wasn't fazed with my confession whatsoever.

He even fucking _smiled_—literally **beamed**—after I did it, too. Like he knew I'd do it all along.

As if he knew my motives the _entire fucking time_.

And it made me angry—no, fucking **enraged**—that he seemed to know me so well that he'd _expected_ me to say what I'd said.

Fucking Lucas with his _fucking_ hero-complex and his _fucking_ forgiveness and his _fucking_ second chances and his _fucking_ pretty eyes that can pierce your soul.

Fuck that guy.

Just…**fuck** him.

He doesn't fucking know me! NO ONE fucking knows **me**!

He's fucking delusional. And a fucking dumbass. Really, I bet he's that much of a goody-goody moron because his 'good heart' or whatever replaced his brain.

Not to mention his battling skills and his pretty-boy looks probably helped in zapping all logic from his brain and leaving it hollow.

…Yeah. Yeah, that's it. He's an enigma in that he has no fucking logic when it comes to people. He thinks he's better and holier than everyone, and his head's in the fucking clouds because of it. That's explain why he let Galactic go and thinks that doing that is a good idea.

It also explains why I hate him so much that my stomach gets all queasy and my heart starts pumping when I think of his stupid face. He's all that I'm not—that I _used_ to be, back before I was yanked from the clouds of my delusions and forced painfully back to _planet fucking Earth_.

And I _hate_ people like that.

It's why, when I **finally** opened my goddamn eyes to how the world _really_ works, that I hated myself for being so naïve and vowed to become stronger. And I did. I got stronger and wiser to how **shit** everything is.

But, _obviously_, Lucas fucking Diamond hasn't learned that yet. He's still a naïve, snot-nosed brat.

It's frustrating as hell to know that someone like him exists—the epitome of 'good' and 'light' and complete idiocy. And it's even _more_ frustrating to know that he's played such a large role in my life, without me even fucking dreaming of it.

I didn't want any of it to happen whatsoever.

I didn't want to have met him. To have battled him. To have seethed about him so much that all I can see is his stupid pretty-boy face before I go to sleep. To have my mind run a mile a minute when I'm in his presence.

I didn't want any of it to happen to me.

I didn't want any of it to happen now.

All I want is my life rid of him, but he never. Fucking. Leaves.

…And, honestly, I don't think I can even imagine a time without him. Because he's wormed a way in my life.

And I fucking _hate_ it. Because 'Mars' and 'Lucas' shouldn't mix.

And yet it somehow _does_.

…

It somehow fucking does.


End file.
